The present invention relates generally to children's ride-on vehicles and, more particularly, to an adjustable seat for a children's ride-on vehicle.
Ride-on toys are very popular with children and come in a variety of configurations including tricycles, pedal cars and other vehicles. Ride-on toys typically feature either a steering wheel or handlebars by which a child may steer the vehicle. In addition, such toys typically feature pedals to actuate a mechanism by which the child may propel the vehicle.
A child must be positioned an appropriate distance from the steering wheel or handlebars and the pedals in order to efficiently and safely operate a ride-on vehicle. Children in the age group to which ride-on vehicles appeal vary significantly in size. In addition, children of this age group grow quickly from year to year. As a result, it is advantageous to provide ride-on vehicles with adjustable seats.
Prior art ride-on vehicles often feature screws or nuts and bolts that are loosened and tightened to adjust the position of the vehicle seat. Such an arrangement requires the use of tools and may be awkward for an adult, and too difficult for a child, to accomplish. In addition the screws or nuts and bolts could be easily lost. Alternative prior art vehicles use knobs that are loosened to unlock the seat and tightened to lock the seat. Such a knob may be difficult for a child to manipulate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable seat for a children's ride-on vehicle that is safe and easy to operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable seat for a children's ride-on vehicle that does not require tools to adjust.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable seat for a children's ride-on vehicle that securely locks the seat in a selected position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable seat for a children's ride-on vehicle that is economical to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following specification.